Hidden power - Nuclear Emotions
by dragonbreath667
Summary: A demigod at camp halfblood before percy had dangerous potential. The child of Aphrodite has abilities solely tied to emotions and gets banished and fogotten but gets to return because of his prophecy. This is the story of the guardian of Perceus Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyo! It's me again. I've run into some trouble with the first fanfic I made so I decided to start another while I think. I am still quite inexperienced so please be nice and remember I don't own the pjo series. Now on with the story.**_

** Hey. I'm George Aime. I used to be one of the most powerful demigod for camp. That will be told later. How about I tell you of how I got to camp instead. **

"**Wake up George. You'll be late for school." called a man's voice. It was my father. He was quite a nice person. He never seemed to get angry with me over the incidences that caused me to move around so much. We used to live up in Vermont but some accidents with a few schools up there had us moving south. It happened so often that within two years, I had moved down to Georgia. I was on a new record. I lasted more than two months down here so I was excited with today being the last day of school. I was about to come down to breakfast when I heard my which of a stepmom speak. **

"**Keep it down! If that brat doesn't wake for school, that's his problem." She didn't care about me. She hated me because I didn't care about fashion and clothes. She was the biggest diva ever. **

"**If it wasn't for those gorgeous eyes of his he would be gone by now." She was creepily attracted to my eyes. They were…well…they didn't have a set color. Sometimes they were blue, sometimes green, other times they were a mix. I did have a moment where my eyes were a startling grey. I guess I can understand her obsession. '**_**So she wants me gone, huh? Fine, I can fulfill her wish**_**.' I thought as I was packing some stuff away. I grabbed a few extra clothes and my large hunting knife and packed them in my back pack. **

_**Flashback**_

_**The knife was a bit special to me. I got it from a friend up in Vermont when I went hunting with him a week before I had to move. I didn't like hunting much. We just sat in a stand up in a tree and waited for something to come by. After a few hours, we were ready to start back when a deer walked out before we could start down the ladder of the stand. My friend spotted it and took aim. When I looked it seemed different from other deer. It seemed to glow. I got a weird feeling when he shot it and it dropped. I'm not sure if he saw the glow or not but I didn't ask. We got down and ran to his new prize. He handed me a large knife and told me how to skin it and then took out his phone and called his dad to pick them up. I was about a quarter of the way done with skinning it when he was done talking and he drew another knife. He came down and helped me finish skinning it. The whole time I felt sick. When his dad got to us we loaded the deer onto his atv and I went to give the knife back. He didn't take it and told me to keep it. He had plenty at home. We rode back and he gave me a piece of the treated hide two days later. When I went to move I told him goodbye and told him I would try to keep in contact.**_

_**End Flashback**_

** I have been keeping in touch with him. I sent him letters to talk to him. He told me of the hunts he's been on. He even sent me a small piece of bear fur from a bear he shot. He is becoming quite the huntsman. I could never understand how he liked it. Hunting didn't feel right to me. Not thinking right, I climbed out of my window with a note sitting on my bed. I was on the second floor but the larger area of the first floor gave me a roof to walk on. The house was built into a hill so if I walked to the end of the house I could jump onto the hill. I ran away from home with a large knife that shined as if it were bronze. When I held it to the light a light brown shine can be seen on it. Otherwise it looked just like a steel blade. **

** It wasn't long until I found a road and with it direction signs. I followed the road north. There wasn't much to the south and I never really liked the west. It was a clear day although I could see some dark clouds in the distance. It looked like it would take a few hours until the clouds were looming over me but they came faster than I thought. Only 20 minutes down the road and the storm started. Rain came down hard. I needed a place to stay. I was already drenched to the bone and the storm just started. I looked around and the only shelter was a small highway bridge to my right. As I ran I swear I could hear a….well….evil sounding laugh.**

** When I got to the bridge I immediately climbed onto the concrete supports. I sat there staring out into the open plains of Georgia and daydreamed. I began to see faces. I thought I was hallucinating but when I tried to focus again the faces grew more detailed. The first was a young boy. He had jet black hair and brilliant green eyes. The next was of a grown woman. She had brown hair with blond streaks to brighten the color. She had eyes that shifted like mine. One moment they were green like the boy's, then a bright blue, and finally a startling grey. They shifted the same colors mine did. They both mouthed words. I was horribly at reading lips but I think they said **_**'I await you'. **_

**I then heard a car park down below me. It was a black Nissan. A man with brown curly hair climbed out. He walked toward me and it looked like he had a limp. I was curious but I knew asking would be rude. When he was standing below me he spoke.**

"**What's a young lad doing out here during a storm?" He had a look of curiosity and concern in his eyes. I could tell somebody's emotions though their eyes with no effort. I don't know why but I can. I wanted to stay quiet but I was raised with my manners engraved in my heart. **

"**I ran from home." I said and the stranger seemed to get depressed a little. "That's a shame." He said with a sad tone. "If it's alright with you, would you tell me what caused you to leave?" The question surprised me. I don't know about you but I could never find anybody that had that much manners. They usually just ask outright. **

"**It was my stepmother." I said and the stranger raised an eyebrow and was trying to hide a smirk. He wasn't doing too good a job. He waited for me to explain further but I stayed quiet. He let the subject go and started to think. My guess was that he was trying to change the subject. He looked up and said something I didn't expect.**

"**Would you like a ride anywhere?" He gestured towards his car and I shrugged. He walked to his car and I followed him. Most people would say no and call the police or something but I could tell he meant no harm. "So where do you want to go?" He asked and I had no idea where I could go. Without thinking about it I said "North". He smiled and said, "No problem".**

_**End of chapter one! Did anybody figure out who the stranger was? If not boy are you slow. (Kidding, kidding) I'll have chapter two up soon. (And I mean within two days) Please review I'll need ideas for later.**_


	2. sorry

**Hey! I found a flash drive to use so I can now continue my work. Sorry again for the wait and here's chapter 2. Enjoy! I don't own pjo. (typical disclaimer)**

CHAPTER 2- I SCARE THE HUNTERS

I followed him to his car and climbed in. We started up and went north. We were probably in Kentucky when he spoke.

"I'm heading to New York. Would you like to come with me that far?"

The question made me think. I don't know why but the mentioning of New York gave me a nice feeling.

"Sure." I responded earning a smile from him.

"That sounds quite nice." Curiosity then struck. Why was he going to New York? I decided to ask him. "Why are you going to New York?" He seemed to chuckle slightly and answered. "I got some friends up there I'm going to visit."

So he's going to see friends. The thought of friends depressed me. The only friend I had lives to far away now. He must've noticed my depression and tried to cheer me up. "Don't worry; you'll make plenty of friends up there." The thought of friends cheered me up some as I went to sleep. That was when I experienced my first demigod dream.

_ I was in the middle of a forest, battered and bloody, with a large silhouette advancing toward me. I was blacking out from the immense pain in my leg and shoulder. The figure was advancing, ever so slowly, that it took what seemed like hours for it to get to me. My vision was giving out. Slowly I lost my vision, a black curtain slowly constricting inward as if I was in a drawstring bag. When the silhouette was almost blended into the darkness of my vision a silver glimmer appeared in what I could guess was its neck and a loud billow of pain filled my ears as I passed out, falling into the darkness._

I awoke with a startled jump. I was breathing hard as I looked around. The car was empty. I was the only thing in it. Looking out the windows, and I don't know why I didn't notice this first, I could see the car was parked at a gas station. I looked around more and all I could see were some small mountains surrounding me from all directions in the distance. The mountains were covered in forests and at the tops at some spots there were towers and windmills. It wasn't long until the driver was back. The first thing that was said was from me.

"Where are we?" He pulled up a map book and pointed to an area roughly in the middle of the state. "We are in Pennsylvania. We are almost there." He said with excitement. There was a highlighted path on the map that went almost perfectly north. He then spoke up.

"You look pretty bad. I think you might need more sleep." That was quite the opposite of what I needed but I fell back asleep anyway and I didn't have a horrible dream.

When I awoke again we were speeding through a forest on the mountains and the driver had fear overflowing from his eyes. I didn't get to speak up before the car was knocked aside and sent over the guardrail of the road. The car tumbled down the mountainside. Windows broke sending glass everywhere and when the car came to a rest part of it was glowing like it was harboring flames. Looking to my left I saw the driver with a large shard of glass stuck in his neck there was a steady dripping of blood falling to the roof of the car. I unbuckled and climbed out of the car getting small pieces of glass cut into my hands. I immediately started to run but didn't get too far when a burning pain filled my leg. I stumbled and fell against a tree. Another sharp burning pain erupted from my shoulder and I couldn't move.

I was living my dream from the ride up. I was slowly blacking out with the figure lumbering toward me. Slowly my vision faded to the complete darkness. When it was almost all black a glimmer of light and a bellowing roar kept me conscience for a little bit longer. Not long after the first streak of silver hit another did, then another and another. Silver streaks were sticking out of the creature to where it looked like a porcupine. Then all the streaks dropped to the ground as is whatever they were stuck in were gone. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a young girl with long brown hair.

I heard voices, girls by the sound of it. There wasn't a single male voice there. I tried to wake but I couldn't open my eyes. That's when I heard one of them speak some unflattering things.

"I still think we should've left him in the forest. _Men_ don't belong in our camp." She said men like it was an insult. She sounded quite angry. I wonder what got her so hateful toward men. That's when another spoke up.

"It wasn't your decision to make and besides we couldn't leave him there. He would've died within an hour." This one was more relaxed and caring by the sound of her voice. I hoped she was the one caring for me and not the other.

It was a while before I could open my eyes and I could see that I was in a tent. With trouble I turned my head to the side and I could see the two girls that were talking. They were sitting so I was to the side of them and they were at the door of the tent. One was wearing a hunting jacket with a quiver of arrows on her back and two hunting knives sheathed at her waist. The other one wore the same outfit except that she had a silver hair band on her long braid. That's when one of them noticed I awoke and the girl on the left came over with a bowl and spoon and fed me something. It was warm and the warmth spread through my body as I fell asleep again.

I awoke to screaming. The front of the tent was torn open and I could see that the camp was being attacked. Arrows were flying around and wolf morphs were charging around. I got up and I was unsteady. I made my way to the open side of the tent to see the girl with the silver hair band get flung across the camp and into a large tree. She didn't move. I may not have liked her much or known her at that, but I was raised to help everybody I could. The sight of her in that much trouble sparked something inside me. My vision started turning red and I could feel my body swelling. I was angry and I wanted to protect her. With a roar my vision blacked out.

When my vision came back, I was standing on top of a pile of wolf morphs, all of which were missing their arms, with every girl in the camp aiming at me with their bows. Most of them had a mixed look of fear and anger on their faces and in their eyes. Then a whistle echoed through the air and the girls lowered their bows. Walking out of the forest with a stag by her side was a young girl with long brown hair. It was the same girl that I saw before I blacked out next to the wreck. A stag then emerged out of the trees behind her and my mythology classes kicked in. I bowed knowing who this girl was.

She quirked an eyebrow when I bowed in surprise. "It is rare that demigods recognize a god whenever they haven't even been to camp." I played safe and stayed quiet. "So what are you doing so far out here in the forests of Pennsylvania?" she asked.

"I was on my way to New York with this guy to visit his family." I answered. She then signed for me to follow her. I stood and walked with her. We arrived at a large tent.

"You have powers that will make you immensely powerful. This worries the gods. You will have to learn to control those abilities or else something will happen to you, invoked by one of the gods." She said with full seriousness then changed into a small smile. "You will travel with my hunters to camp. There you will learn to control your abilities." With that she went into the tent and it faded away. With the chat finished I went back to the hunters.

When I walked in, a few of them jumped me and bound my hands. They didn't trust me so there were guards walking beside me as we left for camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! Our boy is going to get to camp. This is where characters from the book start to make some appearances. Let's continue and see what happens.**

** CHAPTER 3- I GET TO CAMP**

Well the trip was well under convenient. The entire time I had two knives held at my back and every once in a while one of them prodded me for entertainment. Our first stop was at the top of the mountains were they strapped me up with some of the camping equipment. That wasn't too bad. The thought of being a pack-mule didn't arise in my mind at all. To me it was just making it even. They take me to camp and I carry some equipment. I hope that is an even trade off. After about an hour of rest and we moved on.

No monsters attacked us on the way so it wasn't that bad. It took us around a week to get to New York City and another day to get to long island. The guards with me now were not as mean as the others. One of them was the girl that cared for me at their camp. They chatted with me and told me about the demigods, mist, gods and so on. When we arrived at a large hill with the largest oak I've ever seen they announced we were at camp. I followed them up the hill and waited with them at the top.

About a mile into the valley there was a large house. It was sky blue and appears to be four stories tall. That's when I noticed somebody riding a horse toward us. As the horse got closer I could tell it wasn't a man on a horse but a creature with a man's torso where the horse's neck should be. It was a centaur coming to meet us. When he got to the top the girls greeted him by the name Chiron. He greeted them and was just about to take them into the valley when he noticed me.

"A boy in the company of the hunters?" He said in a teasing tone. The girl with the silver hair band explained why I was with them. "Well that's no reason to have him bond like an animal." He said in a bit of a scolding tone. She then explained to him why I was bound. The centaur paled when he heard the story. "I acknowledge your caution, but has he tried to fight you at all on the way here?" At that the huntress' attitude was knocked down a notch. "Release him." She said and I was turned around to face the girl that cared for me as she cut my bindings.

"With all that done let's get down to the cabins." The centaur called and we followed him down into the valley. The centaur and the head huntress talked on the way down. The few words that caught my ear were all names of creatures so I guess she was talking about her hunts. When we got to the large house the centaur stopped me and the hunters kept going.

"There will be a bonfire today to announce the arrival of the hunters. I will also inform the other campers of your arrival. When you are done with the hunters come back here." Chiron said and then he turned and walked around the porch of the house. Turning to catch up to the hunters I noticed a few of them waited for me. I started to run so they didn't wait much longer.

When I got to them all but one of them looked annoyed. The one that didn't look annoyed with me was my caretaker. She had an amused smirk and she told me to follow them and keep up. As we walked I was looking around to see the buildings. There were cabins ahead of us that looked quite bizarre because very few of them matched. There was some muffled laughter around me as I was looking around at the features of the camp. I guess I could be compared to a hyperactive owl with how much I was looking around. Finally one of them started telling me about all the buildings around camp.

I asked about the building to the side closest to the forest and some more laughter started up. The hunter told me that was the bathrooms and I felt quite stupid for asking. I should've guessed it was the bathrooms since one half was blue and the other was pink. There is also a flagpole sprouting from the center, sporting an orange flag with a cloud and lightning bolt design on it. I stayed quiet the rest of the way to the cabin the hunters were going to stay in. When we got there I was speechless at the cabin. It was pure silver and sparkled in the sunlight. I must've had my jaw hanging open because the girl next to me stated that it does more than sparkle in the moonlight. They told me to set the equipment I was carrying out front of the cabin and they told me to go.

It sounded rude but the one that told me to leave had a hint of concern in her voice. I usually would try to see what was wrong because when people speak like that they usually have an issue that needs worked out but I had to see Chiron. I bid them farewell like I was raised to do and preceded to the 'Big House'. Chiron was waiting for me on the porch and he took me inside.

"So how much do you know about the greek world?" he asked.

"I probably know more than the usual new arrival." I said and it earned an inquisitive look from Chiron. "I took mythology in school and greek mythology was my strong point." I explained and he just smiled.

"So you already know about the gods?" he asked.

"Yes. My mythology class was the reason I recognized Artemis back at the hunters' camp." I said earning a bigger smile from him.

"Well I'd say you don't need the whole introduction process. We will get you to your cabin and get you started on activities to determine your heritage." He said and started out towards the cabins.

We came upon an old looking cabin that had a caduceus above the door. "Hermes?" I asked and Chiron nodded. "The Hermes cabin takes all newcomers. They will be your company until you are determined." His eyes then went wider. "Just don't leave anything lying around." The door was opened and everybody in the room bowed to him. There had to be close to twenty people in there. Chiron tapped his hoof and spoke, "We have a new camper. He is undetermined and needs a place to reside. Treat him well and don't cross him." He said the last bit with extra emphasis and trotted off. That's when I noticed a bag on the porch of the cabin with my name on it. I picked it up and inside was a spike and a necklace with what looks like wolf claws. I put the necklace on and as some kids came up and greeted me.

"Hey." One said then the other spoke, "Is there anything," then the other kid spoke, "you need?" The fact that these kids finish each other's sentences was a bit creepy if you ask me but it was how they said it that creped me out. Then again I am in the Hermes cabin so most of the kids here are probably thieves.

"Do you have any accommodations for me?" I asked as another kid came forward with a sleeping bag.

"Sorry for the poor quality but," he said, "there aren't enough beds for everybody." The other finished.

Once again the whole finish the sentence thing with them was unsettling, let alone the looks they had. They had quite an elfish appearance. To understand how I saw them go play skyrim and compare the facial features and hairlines of the elves to the human races. That's when a horn bellowed in the distance and everybody lined up outside the cabin.

Once outside I could see all the different cabins and their residents. The only other cabin with a large number was the bright gold cabin and they only had about half of what we had. There was a pink cabin that had some overly dressed people come out. With the experience I have with people that dress that way, it wouldn't surprise me if the girls were complete sluts while the guys were over arrogant. I hope I'm not in that cabin after I'm claimed.

The line was in seniority so I was dead last and we headed to the large pavilion closer to the beach. There were 12 tables, one for each of the gods. Two of them were empty. The tables at the front near a large bronze brazier. It confused me but I quickly dismissed it and followed my cabin mates to a table that was a little too small for everybody. I decided to sit at the edge of the pavilion that was next to the table and looked out at the camp. I was lost in thought when a plate floated into my view. It dropped onto my lap and a cup floated to my side. Somebody must've noticed my curious look because I heard from those creepy kids again.

"Just think of what you want," "and the plate and cup will fill." They said in that same creepy way. Even if they are creepy, they have more experience here than I do so I tried it.

Thinking of my dad's noodle and beef stew my plate turned into a bowl and a saucer showed up beside it. The next thing I thought of was my stepmom's cheesecake and a slice of it appeared on the saucer. I may not like her but she makes a killer cheesecake. Silverware, or should I say bronzeware, floated down into their appropriate dish and all I had to fill was the cup. The only drink I could think of was the energy drink that my friend always had. The cup filled with Monster energy. The memories of my family and friends only make me homesick. I was moping around when I notice people were scraping food into the fire. Once again the creepy duo answered my confusion.

"They are offerings," "to the god or gods of your choice." They said and continued to the brazier. I guess I could use and offering to convay a message.

I stood up and followed them. It was probably a good 10 minutes until I could go. Slicing a portion of the cheesecake into the fire I muttered my message.

"Mom, or dad, please claim me soon. I wish to know who my family is." I then went back to my ledge and ate. It surprised me that the plates, bowls, and cups refilled when they were emptied. I had way too much cheesecake and not enough noodles so I felt a little sick when another horn sounded. Everybody practically ran to a large fire that was built in the amphitheatre, that is everybody but the Aphrodite kids. They seemed to be mature about this. Most of them were younger than me and they walked at a slow pace. One of the older girls turned her head and threw me a wink and I swear she added a seductive swing in her hips as she walked. I just rolled my eyes as she confirmed my prior thoughts about her at least. She was a slut and I bet if I asked anybody they would only confirm my opinion.

I arrived after them because everytime I tried to walk around them someone spread out and blocked me. They went to their seats and I went to sit with the hermes kids. It was nice out there. The growing fire changed colors quite often but always stayed a bright and cheerful color. After a few songs were sung Chiron stood and called for everybodies attention.

"As you all noticed the hunters have arrived at camp." There were murmers mixed in with the croud and the aphrodite kids just sneered at the mention of them. Not many people like the hunters then. "They arrived today and even brought us a new friend. George stand up."

I didn't like being singled out but the fact that he called my name and the Hermes kids pushing me made me stand. Just as I stood everybody got quiet and Chiron began to bow. I looked around to see the Aphrodite kids laughing at the girl that 'teased' me on the way here. Her face was red enough from blush that it could be seen through her makeup. I looked around until one of the Hermes kids pointed up. I looked and I saw a fading sign of a dove. The dove was the bird of Aphrodite. That means I'm in with….. oh gods.

Just my luck I'd get the cabin I didn't want. So now I'll be living with them in a pink cabin. I hate the color pink. I can tell I'm going to be outside that cabin as much as I can be.

Just then the frie turned green and a green smoke eminated from the bottom of the fire. It slowly crept away until it found me. The smoke then circled me like a snake and a raspy voice could be heard.

_A child of emotions will be most powerful in the end_

_But shall be banished by a friend_

_He will stay hidden among the grounds_

_And will escort the hero of legend around_

The fire extinguished itself and I vomited and passed out. My siblins probobly didn't like that at all but I was already feeling bad from dinner.

**Anybody else find the embarassment of an Aphrodite kid as funny as I do? Well next chapter there will be a character everybody loves and one that some love and some hate. See you next time and remember to leave comments for possible improvements.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! It's time to bring a few characters in from the book. ….. I forgot to mention that this takes place two years before percy gets to camp. Sorry it slipped my mind. **

CHAPTER 4 – POWERS REVIELED

When I awoke my vision was blurry and my head was aching. The only thing I could make out was a mass of blond yellow hovering above me. I quickly fell back asleep. The next time I awoke there was nothing hovering over me and my vision was cleared. I turned my head and got a jolt of pain. There was a large man sitting in the corner next to a metal vent. Seeing me move he knocked three times on the vent, stood up, and walked to the door. A few seconds later footsteps could be heard. They were light and quiet, but still audible, as if a small child was coming. When the man opened the door there was a girl standing there. She had to be in elementary school, fourth or fifth grade maby, And she had blond hair that curled to make her look like a storybook princess. When she got closer I could see the color of her eyes. They were grey. The shade of grey was quite intimidating yet also beautiful. The blond hair complementing her intense grey eyes only made her quite a beauty. Too bad she was too young for me.

She didn't speak. She just brought a spoon from a bowl I didn't notice before and fed me. It was strange. Whatever she fed me felt warm and made me feel better. I was less sore and I could move a little without pain. The last thing I noticed was her leaving before sleep hit me like a car going 90.

This time I woke up on a couch in a small living room. It wouldn't have been so bad if there wasn't a leopard head glaring at me. I jumped so much that I fell off of the opposite end or the couch with a pretty loud crash as I knocked over a small stand. The leopard head was snickering at my surprise and I could hear, what I could guess, hooves clopping along outside. The door on the other side of the room was opened and a small satyr was standing in the doorway. He waved for me and I walked to the door.

We walked around the corner of the porch and there was a guy in a wheelchair and a short pudgy guy playing card at a table. The guy in the wheelchair tuned and I saw that it was Chiron. He smiled and the other guy had an uninterested look.

"I'll leave this one to you Chiron" The pudgy guy said and he walked around behind us. The satyr seemed to flinch as he walked by but I didn't ask.

"Thank you Mr. Underwood. You may go now." Chiron said and the satyr trotted off to the forest. Chiron than turned to me with a smile on his face. "Well, it looks like our new member has recovered from his visit from the oracle." Noticing my confused look he explained. "The oracle is a means of knowledge of the future. It tells riddles of what is to happen on a quest. Speaking of quests, I thought over your prophecy and it seems you are inclined to accompany another on some quests." His smile faded. "The only part that really confuses me is the banishment." A girl with long brown hair ran up onto the porch.

"You sent for me Chiron?" She asked. "Yes Silena. I want you to help George here around. Think of it as showing a new student to class." She nodded and walked up to me. She had the same shifting colored eyes I had. She grabbed me by the wrist and started dragging me along. "Come on. First stop, Sword fighting." She called and I could hear Chiron laughing behind me.

We arrived at the arena, with looks from the rest of the camp, And inside was most of the Hermes cabin. The instructor looked older than just about everybody else here. He looked to be about ready to graduate high school. He had sandy blond hair and he was tearing apart straw dummies while explaining each swing. He looked up and saw me.

"Ahh. The newest halfblood. Sorry I wasn't there to greet you on your brief time with us." He waved at us and I could feel Silena's grip getting tighter. I looked over at her and she seemed to be lost. Her eyes were unfocused. I pried my hand from her grip and that brought her back from whatever it was she was daydreaming, and I don't want to know. She looked over at me and muttered that she will be back later for him and she ran out of the arena. I think she has a bit of a crush. I could tease her about that if she starts bugging me. I turned and went to join the crowd.

"Just in time. I was just about to call open practice." At the mention of open practice from the instructor everybody went nuts and claimed partners. I was left alone where I was standing. "Looks like you're with me." Everybody was laughing at me.

"Have fun. Luke there is the best swordsman at camp in the past 300 years." Somebody called and I just wanted to leave. "Don't mind him. Let's get you a weapon." The instructor brought me to the weapon racks to look for a sword. It was a long search as no sword felt right. They were all heavy or uncomfortable in length. We were just about to give up and use a random sword when something caught my eye. Mostly buried below the rack was a handle to a sword. Pulling it free I found out it was just a hilt. I was about to throw it away when a blade sprang from the hilt with a pink glow.

It was perfect. The grip fit and the blade was comfortable. With a weapon in hand I walked back to the training area. When Luke spotted the blade he asked about it. "That wasn't on the racks. Where did you find it?" I told him that it was mostly buried under the racks. He cocked an eyebrow and shrugged. He squared up into a fighting stance and I did as well. I was trained in swordsmanship for a few years when I told my dad I wanted to know. It was a little expensive but he didn't mind. In no time I was the top of the class and the tournament weapon.

Everybody stopped their training and watched. I heard a few whispers and what I heard from one didn't surprise me but it did annoy me. "Bet you Luke whips him within 30 seconds." One said and the other bet I'd last longer than that but wouldn't last a full minute. "Ready?" Luke's voice brought me back to focus on him and I nodded. "Begin." He said and he brought a quick swipe down. I blocked but he used the deflection to set up his next swing.

He swiped sideways at me and slammed the flat of the blade into my ribs. Irritation was building in me. In my mind I'm an excellent swordsman and being hit this early was a disgrace. The same pattern occurred again and again. He disarmed me multiple times and I just came back for more. He started to slow down in reaction time the later into the fight we were. I thought it was exhaustion catching him so I pressed at him even harder. After a while his eyes filled with nervousness as I was using anger to fuel my strength. He disarmed me and hit me in the forehead with the hilt of his sword. I was flat on my back in the dirt, completely exhausted. Luke helped me up and walked me up to the door to the arena. Standing there waiting was Silena. She ran forward and got under my arm to support me. I passed out right as we got to the Aphrodite cabin. Looks like I'm missing supper and the gods get one less offering.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again. It's time for George to hit the wall here. I hope this doesn't ruin any of your thoughts of this story. Here goes nothin. Enjoy.**

CHAPTER 5 – I BLOW UP THE BATHROOMS

It has been 8 months since my first training lesson with Luke and I'm already at an equal level with him. The only difference is that he has more stamina so he doesn't tire out quick enough so I lose still. The summer months are just about done and the weather is getting a bit gloomier with the coming Fall. With the last day for the normal campers, the ones that go home for the school months, I was going to be left quite alone here. There weren't that many year rounders so I would probably train alone.

I just left the cabin when a muscley hand gripped me around my neck. "We may have missed you when you got here, punk, but you can't avoid the initiation." A gruff female voice said. She then steered me to the bathrooms. The first thing that wandered through my mind was that there was some swirlies coming, but they just kept going toward the center door to the flagpole. Somebody else opened the door and I was herded in. Inside was Silena. She was taking down the summer banner and replacing it with the winter one. The only difference between them was that the winter flag had snowflakes on it. When she saw me being herded like an animal she gasped and started walking toward me but the person holding my neck yelled at her.

"You keep back or his treatment will only be worse." Selina stopped dead in her tracks and just watched in horror. One of the brutes walked past and pulled out a large hook. He attached it to the flag ropes and help steer me over toward it. I knew what was going to happen now. I resisted, pushing back at them and trying to kick at them but nothing happened. They got me to the flag pole and turned me so I was facing the door. Then something happened.

The wind started circling the room at hurricane force speeds. My vision was being tinted again, turning a sickening shade of blood red. I felt the swelling as the people that wanted to bully me stood staring in shock. I was losing control of my emotions again but one face brought me back. It was Silena's. The anger that boiled in me receded to an overwelming dread and regret. The power dispersed sending the everyone but Silena flying into the walls and even the walls fell outward. I shrunk back to normal. Silena had tears in her eyes and tried to back away from me.

"S-stay back!" I walked to her trying to appologize. "N-no stay away. Get away from me!" She hated me now. The only one of my siblings that I got along with now hates me. Without thinking I ran. Tears flowing down my face, I ran to the forest. I didn't know where I was going but that didn't matter to me. Hours went by until I found a small cave and decided to rest there. That is when I realized that I left my sword in the cabin. Mentally scolding myself while moping in the cave feeling only sorrow, I eventually fell asleep. With my camp life over I would have to live in the forest, alone.

I was stricken by a strange dream. I was at what looks like the front of camp with Thalia's tree and there were three people standing underneath it. One was a boy with jet black hair and his eyes glowed a bright sea green. The person on his left was a girl with blond hair and grey eyes. The one on his right was a boy with curly brown hair with a cap. There was a bright flash and a awoke back in the cave.

When I awoke there was a glow coming from from the mouth of the cave. As my vision ajusted I could see it was Artemis. She noticed me and gestured for me to join her. "Your prophecy has started." She continued before I could speak. "You have been banished and you still live on camp gorunds." That's right. The prophecy said I would be banished.

"So what will happen now?" I asked hoping she could give an answer that will help my mood. "Well, for now you will live in this cave, until the hero of legend arrives." That didn't help much. "I have told Chiron where you are hiding and he will bring some supplies every so often." That helped a little bit. At least I will have the little time I will see him to get caught up on events.

Artemis started to walk from the cave when she tunred to me. "You will have my blessing to help you survive out here. You may have aggrivated the hunters but you have my respect. Your actions saved my leutenant and I will never forget it." She then left and Chiron came trotting in.

"There you are, George." That old centaur is always a pick-me-up. "I have some supplies for you." He then unhitched a box from his back and it fell, breaking open. In it was food, water, blankets, and best of all my sword. "I have to go. Demigods can't teach themselves." He trotted off through the forest back to camp and I started to organize my supplies. There were nails and a hammer in the crate as well as a sewing kit. Well at least I can teach myself how to sew.

An idead struck and I quickly grabbed the hammer and started tearing apart the crate. The wood was still in greath shape and could be used. I started to Work on putting the planks together. When I was finished a small bedframe was sitting along the wall of the cave and I went into the forest. I collected fallen leaves and brought them back to the cave. Retrieving the sewing kit, I sat down next to the pile and grabbed two blankets. Sewing the sides together except for the last side, I started stuffing them with the leaves. When the blanket 'bag' was full I sewed the last side closed and placed it on the bedframe. I did a simmilar thing with some cut squares off of another blanket to make a pillow. The next thing was to make something to block the enterance to the cave. I looled around and foud nothing left. It will have to wait for the next supply drop.

I was sitting on my new bed thinking of what I could do to pass the time when a glittering caught my eye. I stood and walked to it to see what it could be. What I found was a ring with a bright pink stone. "All this pink is starting to make me sick." I thought as I slipped on the ring. I went back to my bed only to find a bow and quiver sitting on it. Then I remembered about Artemis. 'You have my blessing to help you survive.' Her voice echoed through my head and I picked up the bow. It started to glow and it changed shape. The weapon shrunk and looped until I was holding a silver necklace in my hand. The quiver had dissapeared and I have no doubt that it will reappear on my back if I summoned the bow. With the new gifts addorned I went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well it's time to introduce a HUGE character that everybody absolutely adores. I bet anybody can guess, especially when they read the title of the chapter, who this person is but I'll let you read it. I'm also going to have a moment that I think all children of Aphrodite are at risk. Enough talking, time for the story!**

CHAPTER 6 – I MEET THE HERO

I've been living in that cave for three years now and I have made it quite a home. There is a door at the mouth that took a while to build and Chiron even helped me when I said about building it. There is the bed in the corner and a small fire pit in the middle of the cave. There is a small hole above the door so the smoke from the fire, if any, will vent out so there is air to breath. That's when there was a knocking at the door. I went and looked through the small hole at the side of the door that Chiron put so I could see who was there. And speaking of Chiron, he has arrived with another supply drop.

I opened the door and was greeted with an envelope. "Your father has gotten worried about you immensely." He said as he pulled out a large sack full of letters. The sheer quantity was shocking. "Dionysus withheld them since you were banished from camp and I found them recently." I don't know what to do with all the letters. I guess I could use them as kindling, after I read them of course. With the supplies delivered I started conversing with Chiron and the conversation ended up to what I have been doing out here.

"Well," I said, "I've been hunting, gathering, crafting," the next thing I said was with a bit of embarrassment, "and sneaking a few things here and there from the camp store." Chiron gave me a stern look and I raised my hands in defense. "I need drachmas for Iris messages and Hermes delivery services don't I?" He blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, I suppose I should've put some into the supply drops. Sorry about that." His stern look returned. "You're not supposed to be at camp with your banishment." I shrugged the statement off. "Nobody saw me at all when I went down, even in broad daylight." He got quite inquisitive. Apparently even the Hermes kids have trouble staying unseen in broad daylight.

When the chat was finished Chiron bid his farewell and went back to camp. It was getting close to breakfast time so I grabbed my bow and went out to hunt. With Artemis's blessing my arrows always hit their mark. With an hour of hunting I got enough food for me and I went back to the cave. When I got back there was a woman sitting on my bed. She had long brown hair and the same shifting eyes as me and Silena. Was this Aphrodite? Her clothes kind of matched. She was wearing a greek robe with a large v-cut that exposed quite a large amount of her chest and stomach. I rolled my eyes and turned my head. "Think you could change into something else? I don't like the idea of starting at my mother's breasts." I said and she just shrugged and a bright flash lit the room. "Is this better?" she said and I turned back.

She was now wearing what any common person would wear. She had blue jeans and twilight shirt. "Come on! How much of this feminine crap do I have to suffer through?" I thought and Aphrodite giggled. "Can she read my mind?" I thought and she nodded. Again, I rolled my eyes and muttered, "So much for privacy." She just shrugged as she stood and walked to me. She took my hand and led me to the bed and sat me at the end and she sat down beside me. "I need to speak with you about your prophecy." That was quite sudden. The gods usually aren't allowed to directly help or intervene. "The time is almost upon you to continue the prophecy. You are still banished and need to watch him but remain unseen. The ring has that purpose."

I didn't know what she was talking about but I instinctively look at the ring. "How do you think you were able to steal from the camp store without anybody noticing?" I then blushed in embarrassment. All she did was smile. "It's alright. I'm not going to do anything. You needed the stuff." She said and then giggled again. "Hermes was quite impressed to be honest." Impressing the god of thieves wasn't much of a compliment to me but she kept on smiling like it was an amazing achievement. "Well I must go. I don't want to make Zeus angry. She then waved her hand over my face and I fell asleep.

I was along the road at the base of the hill at night and it was storming. At the top of the hill was Thalia's tree, only visible with the lightning flashing in the sky. Along down the road there were lights growing brighter. There was a car speeding down the road at an alarming rate and then a bright flash preceded a loud crash. In the ditch along the road in front of me was a red sports car with a large gash in the roof. There was a loud bellowing moo in the dstance.

"Wait. Moo?" I thought. "Oh gods no." Lightning flashed and I awoke back in the cave. There was a storm hitting even into the vally. A voice sounded in my head. "It has begun" With realization I started sprinting toward the camp. The cold rain pelting against me only encouraged me to keep moving. I burst from the brush into camp and turned towards the big house and ran. Artemis's blessing must include footspeed because in no time I was past the Big House and on my way to the hill. I could hear an engine in the distance that only made me run faster. I reached the top of the hill as there was a crashing sound.

Down by the road was a car with a gash in the roof that was glowing from heat. There were people climbing out of the vehicle holding another. They all started up the hill toward the tree. Then the car flew down the road and the bellowing moo was heard again. The figure that threw the car was starting to lumber up the hill. I tried to move but a gruff voice echoed through my head. "You are not to interfere." I was forced to watch as this kid was in trouble. He split from the group. The taller person took the third and set them down in the grass. The conflict went quite well for the first few seconds.

The larger person was able to dodge the minotaur's first charge but when he came back he was able to grab the person. It lifted its arm and the person was kicking around. The person was then vaporized in a golden light. The minotaur then turned toward the one in the grass but the kid that ended up near the tree caught his attention somehow. The minotaur roared and charged at him with both of his arms out. I felt a draining sensation as I got weaker and weaker. The kid jumped and landed on the minotaur's neck and rode him like a bull at a rodeo. After some time there was a loud crack and the kid fell off of the minotaur. It then charged the kid and he rolled to the side and stabbed something up into the minotaur's ribs. The minotaur then started to crumble to a pile of ash as his soul was being sent back to Tartarus. The kid then grabbed the third person and went down the hill. He collapsed on the porch of the Big House and I could then move again but all I did was collapse as well.

When I woke up the next morning I was outside my cave in the forest. Chiron must've found me. The ring on my finger was different. The pink stone is now black. The thoughts running through my head were no match for the sudden realization of hunger that hit me. I activated my necklace, summoning my bow, and went out to hunt. I managed to find some squirrels and took a few of them to the fire pit outside the cave to cook and clean them. Partway through cleaning the squirrels there was some rustling in the brush nearby. I quickly got up and jumped and climbed into a tree.

Out walked two demigods. One was a girl and the other a large young man. They were quiet when they saw the fire thinking a monster was near. "Are you sure you dropped your hairpin out here?" the man said and the girl nodded and spoke. "I'm sure and I'm not going to leave without it. That was a gift from mother." The guy just shook his head and kept looking. They were there for a few minutes when a shiny object caught my eye. It was next to the bush that sits in front of the second entrance to the cave. "If they find that pin there, they will find the door to my cave." I thought and I jumoed out of the tree and ran for the bush. They heard me and turned.

I didn't wait for them to start asking questions. I kept running to the bush and when I got there I kicked the hairpin back and lept throught the bush. They followed me. I could hear their footsteps. When it quieted down I heard the guy speak. "Hey Silena," Silena is here? Just her name brought tears to my eyes as I remember her reaction to my powers. "I found your hairpin." She came sprinting over and, from what I could hear, tackled him in a hug. "Thanks Luke. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." The guy just mumbled 'you're welcome' and things went quiet. "That was a demigod that ran from us. I wonder what a demigod is doing out here alone?" Luke said as Silena walked back over from doing something. "I don't know but there is a door around the turn here." Dang. They found the door. I thought hiding it behind a bunch of vines and brush would be perfectly fine. "I don't like the feel of it though." Silena said and I could hear Luke walking around. "It's like we shouldn't be here." Luke just laughed. "Well I don't know about you but being the son of Hermes keeps me from getting that feeling." Then they stopped and stayed quiet. "Did you hear that?" Silena squeaked. "Yep." Luke said and I could hear him draw his sword. I didn't know then but I started sobbing. I could hear Luke on the other side of the bush and his hand appeared through it and he pulled it aside.

"I thought I saw a demigod out here." Luke said and he waved Silena over. I began to bash against the door to get it open. It wouldn't budge. When Silena saw me she gasped and grabbed my arm. "Come on Luke. We need to bring him back to camp." I fought her and Luke noticed. He grabbed Silena's arm and told her to let me go. She did and then came the rapid fire questions. "Why are you out here? How long have you been out here? How have you been able to survive?" She asked and each got the same answer. "Just ask Chiron." I said every time. I walked past them to where the squirrels were and continued cleaning them. I might be saddened but I'm still hungry.

Knowing they won't get any information out of me they started to leave. Silena kept looking back and forth between me and Luke, hoping he would do something. When they were gone I knew that either I was in trouble or they would have to swear to secrecy. So much for living undetected.

**So there is the introduction of Percy. From here on it kinda follows the book so it might be a bit before I can post new chapters. Review so I can know what needs improved.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy is here and now George is 'allowed' to be on camp grounds. This is where the story will follow the book, so be patient for new chapters.**

CHAPTER 7- I WATCH MY PAST

It has been a few days since the boy killed the Minotaur and he was waking up. I sat in the corner so I was out of the way. The girl that took care of me was here taking care of him. She left after shoving a spoonful of ambrosia into his mouth and he fell asleep again. It was a few hours before Grover came in. He had been visiting over the few days and I've come to learn about him from the discussions he has with himself. I even learned the name of the kid. His name was Percy. Grover had Argus take Percy down to the porch and sat him in a chair. Grover then got a pillow and a blanket for him. It is obvious that this kid won't need me anytime soon so I began to walk.

I wandered around camp watching people. The few I knew that I ran into, not literally, were enjoying the company of friends as they trained or sat and gossiped. After a while I ended up at the arena where I could see Luke and Silena over on the other side talking. Silena had a concerned look on her face that sparked my curiosity. I crept over toward them, happy that the ring had started working again, to listen in on their conversation.

"…. just worried about him. He is out there, alone, when he should be at camp. I talked to Chiron like he said and he only told me to come back tonight." She said and Luke nodded. "That's what he told me as well." Luke looked up to see a group of kids coming to the arena. "Well, it's time for class. I'll see you later, Silena." Luke said and walked toward the class. Silena walked out of the arena and I followed her up to the cabin. She sat on the porch and stared out at nothing. Unknowingly that patch of nothing was in line with me so it looked like she was staring at me. Her eyes were unfocused, red, and swollen. Had she really been crying over me?

I hadn't noticed how much time went past until Luke came up to her. Seeing she was zoned out he smirked and walked away. Then a certain person with black hair walked past with the blond 'nurse'. They walked off to the Hermes cabin. Figuring now would be the best time to head back to my cave and hunt for my own dinner,

The hunting was nice and the forest was quiet and calm. I managed to bag a few squirells. After dinner I climbed into one of the trees next to the cave and sat on a branch. After about ten minutes the dryad appeared on the branch next to me. She was quite beautiful, like all nymphs, but I've been around her long enough to get to know her. She was quite relaxed. She was a maple nymph so naturally I started calling her Helli.

"This is the third time this week you came up into my tree George. Is there something you wish to say?" she said in a teasing tone. "What? I can't help it that your tree is a great place to sit and think. It also provides quite a nice view." I said and Helli got a little hint of disappointment to show. "Helli. Don't think that I don't like you. If I didn't like you I wouldn't be here." That cheered her back up. "I'm glad you said that. I need a good friend." She said with a smile and a small blush. "Well, you got one." I said and I gave her a hug that caused her to blush more.

We sat there for a while and chatted and I felt something eating at me. I think it's time I checked on the kid.

"Sorry Helli but I got to go. I need to go check on something." I said. "Oh. Okay. Come back any time." She said as she melted back into the tree.

I Jumped down and ran back to camp. It was a few minutes until I reached the edge of the forest and I slipped the ring back on and walked into camp.

When I got to the cabin area I spotted Percy. He was being herded towards the bathrooms. They aren't as glorious as they were before and by the looks of them they aren't as clean either. I started running toward him when they went in. I got about 20 feet away when my body froze. There was a man's voice in my head as I could feel the ground shake slightly.

"You are a catalyst of power for him. He will draw power from you until his own is developed. Stay close to him and I will allow you to tread where he can and withstand what he can."

When the voice faded a burning pain spread across my back. Water flooded out of the bathroom with a bunch of girls in tow and the burning stopped. I felt drained and quickly fell asleep. When I awoke I was in the big house.

"Ah. You're awake." Spoke a familiar voice. My vision was blurred so I couldn't see who it was but I knew by the voice.

"Chiron? What happened?"

"I found you passed out near the bathrooms. I should be the one asking what happened."

He eased the tension in the air by chuckling some.

"When did you get a tattoo on your back?" He asked and it surprised me.

"Tattoo?" He quickly grabbed a large mirror and moved it over to where I could see when my vision cleared up.

"Yes. You have two on your back. Both are the emblems of a god and goddess."

This is seriously confusing me when could … of course. At the bathrooms when my back had a burning feeling. That must be when it happened.

"You should get more rest. Maby it'll clear up your vision and when you wake ou can see those tattoos." Chiron said and I quickly fell asleep again.

**Sorry for the long wait. I don't have the time anymore to put new chapters up every day or two.**


End file.
